A Wish Does Not Come Cheap
by Lemon Writer in Training
Summary: A story wherin Bulma visits Roshi before Goku. Heavenly goodness follows.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

 **This is a universe wherein Bulma searched for Roshi's Dragon Ball before searching for Goku's.**

* * *

 **A Wish Does Not Come Cheap**

Bulma smiled as she took one last glance at the Dragon Radar before she stored it back inside of her purse. Just a few more miles to go before she would find her third Dragon Ball! She'd found her first Dragon Ball in her basement and learned of the legend of the Dragon Balls since then. She found the Five-Star Dragon Ball a couple of days ago, bringing the total up to two.

Bulma wondered which Dragon Ball would appear next as she stepped on the brakes of her car; stopping right in front of the first blocks of sand. She was surprised to see that she was on some sort of beach. The teen hadn't expected an area this pleasant to be her next destination. ''Not bad.''

She took off her shoes and socks before taking her first steps in the sand. The sand wasn't very hot between her toes, something she was quite thankful for.

''The Dragon Ball should be around here,'' she noted, walking towards the ocean.

Meanwhile, an old man sat on a big rock on the same beach. He was watching the girl with great interest. She seemed to be searching for something, digging in the sand to find said something, allowing him to get a better look at her rear end. She definitely had a nice figure, she could have come straight out of his magazines. A nosebleed appeared once she knelt down far enough for him to see her panties. ''Hehe, quite the view.''

Bulma felt that she was being watched. She got back up and looked around. Her eyes spotted a man sitting on a rock not far from her location, and she blushed once she realized that he might have seen something private.

But perhaps he knew where she could find the Dragon Ball? It was worth a shot.

''Excuse me!'' She waved in his direction. ''Can you help me out?''

The old man jumped down from the rock with ease. A feat Bulma hadn't expected from someone his age. ''Can I help you?'' he asked.

''I hope so.'' The man was surprised when she pulled up a strange ball out of her purse. ''My name is Bulma, and I'm looking for a ball similar to this. Do you know where I can find one?''

She was surprised to see the old man nod. ''Sure, I know where it is.''

''You do?'' This was going to be a lot easier than she'd expected when she parked her car.

''I sure do. '' He grabbed his necklace out of his shirt. ''My name's Roshi by the way.''

Bulma jumped in delight once she saw what the necklace was supporting. ''The Three-Star Dragon Ball!'' She tried to grab it; one of Bulma's breasts graced against Roshi's arm in the process, but the old man did not let go of the ball

''Hehe, now wait a second, girl. This is my treasure.'' Bulma groaned, she needed that Dragon Ball.

''Well, maybe you can lend it to me?'' she suggested. ''I promise to return it to you once I'm done with it.''

It was a lie, of course. The Dragon Balls disappear once someone makes a wish, but it wasn't like she was going to see this man ever again. Besides, her perfect boyfriend would protect her from everything.

The old man seemed reluctant to part with his Dragon Ball. Bulma sighed and decided to take drastic measures. It was time to make use of her perfect features! She smiled seductively before speaking, ''Pretty please?'' she asked in a soft voice as she pulled up her pink dress slightly, allowing the old man to see her white panty that was surrounded by little pink hearts. ''I'll let you touch my panties.'' She waited for the old man's reaction in anticipation and became unnerved by the man's red face and creepy grin once he gave her one.

'Hehe, while...I don't know,'' he said grinning, not taking his eyes off her panties. He was fondling with his Dragon Ball while thinking, _This girl seems to want this strange ball really badly_ _, and_ _her actions just now made her appear to go pretty far to get it from me._

''Maybe you can do something else to get it,'' he suggested, a creepy grin covering his face.

Bulma removed her hands off her dress; hiding her panties from view. ''Something else...like what?''

''You see, I haven't been able to relax for quite some time now. So maybe you can help with that, hehe.''

The green haired teen looked at him confused at first, so Roshi pointed to something in his pants; her eyes slowly lowered themselves to Roshi's lower region. She began to catch his drift once she saw something bulging in his pants. Her sapphire eyes went big out of shock, and she quickly took a few steps backwards.

''I'm not doing that!'' she yelled angrily. ''You old pervert!'' Bulma couldn't believe what that old man had just suggested. She was not that kind of girl! She had only been intimate a few times, all with boys that she'd loved at the time.

Roshi sighed. He'd hoped that this girl was going to be easy. He wasn't giving up easily, though.

''Are you sure? It seems like you really need this thing,'' he said, pointing to the magical ball hanging around his neck.

Bulma gulped. She did need that Dragon Ball if she wanted her perfect boyfriend, but was she really going to pleasure an old man to get her wish? It can't be worth it... can it? Then again, if she did get her perfect boyfriend out of it, it would mean that she was going to be happy for the rest of her life. She sighed and lowered her head in defeat.

Roshi saw her head reddening to the color of a tomato before she spoke, ''Just don't touch me.''

Roshi agreed to her condition with a grin, beckoning the teen to get closer. Bulma slowly walked up to him and knelt down in front of the man, plopping her knees in the sand. She rested on her knees as Roshi lowered his shorts; Bulma came face-to-face with Roshi's hard member. It definitely was a lot bigger than the boys Bulma had been with.

''What do you want me to do?'' she asked with a blushing face, a scene that almost made Roshi cum right on the spot.

''Just suck on it until I cum.'' Roshi couldn't believe that this was really going to happen. He had come to accept that his days of being sexual with young women were over, but it seemed that he had accepted his fate too early.

''Oh, and get your hair out of that braided ponytail,'' he added. As cute as Bulma was now, he liked girls with long hair.

Bulma groaned but complied. She removed the ribbon off her head and removed the braids out of her hair; her green hair fell down to just above her shoulders. Roshi liked it better that way, he decided. It made her sexier.

Roshi put his hands behind his back, showing that he had no intent to touch Bulma during her part of the deal.

Meanwhile, Bulma seemed disgusted. She felt so ashamed. ''This is so degrading, '' she murmured.

She took a deep breath before she wrapped her fingers around Roshi's manhood. The man was so excited that his foreskin easily rolled down the head by the simple touch; exposing his pink glans to the teen. Roshi looked down at the teen kneeling before him, her hand holding his cock, and tried to keep his nosebleed from appearing.

Bulma slowly started moving her hand up and down his manhood; Roshi moaned in approval, but Bulma's glare quickly shut him up. As great as this was though, Bulma had agreed to blow him, and Roshi was going to make sure that she was going to uphold her part of the deal.

'' You won't get the ball if you don't blow me, hehe.''

''I know that! I'm just preparing myself!'' she spat to him. She put some hairs behind her ear with one hand, holding Roshi's member up with the other one and licked the tip of Roshi's manhood while her hand continued the motion of going up and down his shaft. She'd hoped that the old man would cum before she had to take his 'thing' in her mouth, but Roshi wouldn't give her his Dragon Ball if she would choose to take that route.

Roshi had enough after a few more of Bulma's licks and pushed his hips forward; entering the teen's mouth forcefully. Bulma was surprised by the motion as she suddenly had the tip of his member between her soft lips.

 _For the Dragon Bal. For the Dragon Ball,_ she kept telling herself in her head, angry at the old man for being so impatient.

Nevertheless, Bulma quickly adjusted to Roshi's unexpected movement, rolling her tongue around his glans, and continuing the motions she made with her hand; Roshi couldn't help but moan once more.

Bulma withdrew from his dick in annoyance. Some of her drool made a line between his cock and her lower lip as she lectured him, ''Stop the moaning, old man.''

Roshi complied, telling her to return to his member. Bulma's head rocked slowly as she took in a bit more length this time. It was shameful to admit, but she could feel herself getting wet around her nether region as a result of her actions.

Her hand and head went back and forth in perfect rhythm, pumping, and Roshi felt his climax coming closer. He jerked his hips forward again; necessitating Bulma to take more than three-quarters of his member inside of her mouth. Her hand rested on the hilt of his member while her tongue continued to roll around his penis. Her mouth did most of the work now, there wasn't enough room for her hand anymore.

Roshi wanted nothing more than to grab the greenette's hair by the roots and to fuck her mouth at his own pace, but he managed to control himself.

''I'm cumming,'' he told her. He heard the teen saying something resembling an ok before Bulma released his member from her mouth.

''What are you doing?'' Roshi asked her. ''We're not done yet.''

''There is no way that you're cumming in my mouth, old man. Not even the boys I've been with were allowed to do that. I'm just going to give you a handjob until you cum.'' _Which should be any moment now,_ she mentally added.

''That wasn't the deal,'' he told her. He sighed, he wanted to cum in her mouth…

''Deal with it. It's either this, or I'll walk way right now.''

As much as Roshi wanted to release his load inside of her mouth, he didn't want this to end before climaxing. He quietly accepted Bulma's new demands.

Bulma motioned her hand up and down the man's manhood as fast as she could, she just wanted this to be over. After a few more rapid strokes; Roshi let out his load. Bulma was surprised when Roshi's white fluid landed all over her face, her arms going up to protect herself in a reflex. The amount was staggering, which surprised Bulma as she had suspected the pervert to pleasure himself by the hour.

''Hehe, that was great,'' Roshi said, plopping down in the sand to relax. Bulma ran towards the ocean, splashing some water over her face in order to wash the man's disgusting seeds off. Bulma returned to Roshi, whose member was still hanging in the open.

She stood in front of him and pointed her finger to the Dragon Ball hanging around his neck. ''I think you owe me something, pervert.''

Roshi, however, could only look at her legs and spotted some liquid rolling over it. It was definitely coming from the direction of her panties. He smiled sheepishly, it seemed that Bulma hadn't been able to help herself from getting aroused by the whole experience. Bulma saw Roshi's member harden again and grew suspicious of him. She still hadn't been given that Dragon Ball.

''What are you thinking abo-'' Before she could finish her sentence, she was tackled to the ground by Roshi, who quickly pulled her pink dress back up; her panties revealed once more.

''As I thought,'' he said as he slapped Bulma's crotch through her drenched panties a couple of times, ''you're completely wet.''

''Old man, let go of me right n-'' A gasp escaped her lips when she felt a warm breath around her lower region. Suddenly, a tongue roamed around her nether area. Roshi pulled down her panties and started to admire the wet flesh in front of him. There were a few green pubic hairs, Bulma had been on the road for some time and thus had no time to shave, but Roshi didn't mind some hairs. He felt Bulma legs trying to kick him away, but to no avail.

''This wasn't the deal, old pervert!'' Roshi however, only had one thing to say before he started to kiss the area around her hole:

''Deal with it.'' He continued to erratic his lips around her lower region, but soon started licking her folds. Roshi left no spot untouched with his tongue as he waited for the right time to start playing with Bulma's snatch.

''Sto..hmmm..stop.'' Her moans made it clear to him that the right time had come.

He slowly opened the lips of her pussy with two of his fingers, Bulma moaned as his tongue entered inside of her. Bulma was struggling less and less each time Roshi's tongue went through her glowing entrance. Roshi was surprised when he felt a pair of hands roam around his bald head.

''Fuck! Stupid pervert...'' Bulma accepted her faith and started to relax; tightening less and less. It seemed that Bulma didn't resist anymore—He still had it! Roshi entered the two fingers that, till now, kept the folds apart inside of her and made them substitute for his tongue.

''Where's.. your.. tongue?'' she asked between breaths. Her answer was quickly answered once she felt something wet move around the area just above her clitoris; Bulma moaned and lowered Roshi's head towards her button.

''Aaaaaaah!'' she screamed as she experienced this sensation for the first time. The boys that had given her oral before didn't really know what they were doing, so they had never paid close attention to her clitoris. Her hands roamed over Roshi's head faster and faster as she felt her climax creeping up.

Roshi sucked on the clit lightly, feeling Bulma's pussy tighten again around his two fingers. Bulma began screaming as she felt her climax coming closer. Roshi knew what was going to happen next, so he replaced his fingers with his mouth, planning on sucking up all of her juices. He kept his mouth close to her hole and suddenly found his head trapped between Bulma's long legs as she wrapped them around him while her hips flew up in ecstasy.

''I'm cumming! Aaaaaah!'' Bulma let the sensation take over her body as she hold Roshi's head tightly between her legs, grinding up his mouth and nose with her gushing snatch. Once done, she opened up her trembling legs and plopped them down in the sand. There was almost no cum dripping out of her anymore, Roshi had slurped everything up.

''That was..the best…oral…ever,'' she told the older man between breaths. This was truly the best orgasm she had ever had. She couldn't believe that the old man had done her so good. S

She wanted more.

No.

She needed more!

Blood flowed to Bulma's head once she realized what she was about to do.

Before Roshi knew what was happening, Bulma stood up, grabbed his hands, and pulled the man back on his feet. The teen winked at him and guided Roshi towards a palm tree. She positioned herself so that she stood with her back turned towards him and smiled mischievously, bending down slightly. She widened her legs and put her ass up. ''Come on.'' She spread her pussy open with her own fingers making drops of her arousal drip down to her legs. ''Give me a lot more.''

Roshi didn't have to be told twice. His member had been rock hard for quite some time now. He positioned his rigid manhood in front of her entrance and rubbed the tip around her folds for a little while without penetrating. This was something unknown to Bulma as the others had never wasted any time to get inside of her. She liked the feeling, though.

Then, the moment came: Roshi stopped rubbing her with his tip and slipped his member inside of her. Bulma gasped and had to adjust to his size. She already knew that he was the biggest she'd ever had, she'd found that out when she gave him his blowjob, but having him inside of her was a very different experience.

While Bulma tried to adjust to his size, Roshi removed the belt that hung around Bulma's hips and pulled her pink dress over her head; letting it drop in the sand. He then unhooked her bra and allowed it to fall next to the dress. Bulma was now practically naked, safe for the wet panty hanging around one her ankles.

Roshi used the time that Bulma needed to adjust to his size by feeling up Bulma's ass. His hands slowly moved around her two butt cheeks, making sure to leave no area of her rear end untouched. He pondered on putting a finger inside of her anus, but Bulma broke him out of his thoughts before he could decide to do so.

''You can move now.''

Roshi didn't have to be told twice. He pinched her two butt cheeks, grabbed her hips, and began to move his own. Bulma's previous orgasm had made it easy for Roshi to move as it made everything that went inside of her as slippery as an eel. Roshi could see Bulma's nails claw into the tree as she experienced the sensation of Roshi's rock-hard member moving inside of her, grinding against her flesh. ''Oh Roshi! Fuck!''

Roshi removed his hands from her hips in order to put his hands on her firm breasts, her nipples already erect from all of the excitement. They were pretty well developed already, and Roshi theorized that they would become a perfect pair in the future.

Each of his hands covered a breast, and he made sure that both breasts got the same amount of attention. He massaged one in a clockwise motion, while the other got the counterclockwise treatment; making the sides of her breasts rub against each other, a feeling that excited Bulma greatly.

''Aaaah! I love this!'' Bulma moaned as Roshi continued playing with her breast while taking her from behind. He made small humps with his hips as he had to keep his dick pretty far inside of her while leaning over in order to keep her breasts in his hands.

Despite the pleasure, Roshi soon stopped his motions.

''Don't stop!'' Bulma pleaded, but to no avail. She gasped when Roshi started to play with her nipples, pulling on them. He didn't use much force, just enough to get a reaction; Bulma's nails went even deeper into the tree as a result.

''Hehe, your breasts sure are sensitive,'' he noted. The comment made Bulma's blush appear again.

''Sh-shut up.''

Bulma felt that she was getting closer to her climax, her heartbeat racing faster and faster. Roshi felt his appearing too, moaning as Bulma tightened around his member. As good as her mouth had felt, this was on a whole other level. He released the grip he had on her breasts to return his hands to her hips. He stirred his own hips in what Bulma could only describe as superhuman speed, the old man moved so fast inside of her that she felt like she was going insane.

''Yes! Yes!''

Where the old man had gotten the energy from she didn't know, but frankly, she didn't care, her peach felt like it was going to erupt!

''Roshi, I'm going...I'm going to...aaagh!'' Bulma screamed and spilled her juices all over Roshi's member, her legs tingling rhythmically.

The feeling send Roshi over the edge as well, and he sped up even more. ''Bulma, I'm cumming too!''

Bulma nodded. ''Outside! Do it outside!''

Bulma had to hug the tree she had used to position herself till now in order to keep herself from falling down as her legs gave out. Roshi pulled out and immediately came; Bulma felt the hot substance land on her rear and lower back as she leaned against the tree, panting as she was overcome by exhaustion.

Both had to regain their breath before talking again.

''That was great,'' Bulma said, Roshi quickly agreed. The teen moved away from him and pulled her panties back up. She then started to gather the rest of her clothes. Roshi watched her as she dressed herself. She finished by braiding her hair again and tying the red ribbon back in her hair. She walked back to Roshi and smiled.

''I think I earned that ball,'' she said with a wink.

Roshi definitely saw eye to eye with her on that.

And so Bulma's adventure continued. She now had three Dragon Balls in her possession. She got back in her car, grabbed her Dragon Radar, took out her map, and decided her next destination.

Next up was Mount Paozu.


End file.
